


To Sleep Under the Intoxication of Alcohol and Chaos

by the_hearteater



Series: Frolicking and Chilling [3]
Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Belladonna is chaotic, Belladonna is nice, Both of them radiate chaotic energy, CHAOTIC SLEEPOVER PARTY, F/M, Gen, Kieran is being... well... him, Kym is chaotic, Lauren being jealous, Sleepovers, Someone please stop them, William is like a grown parent, but then again he is him?, girls night!, im sorry if this is ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hearteater/pseuds/the_hearteater
Summary: Kym hold a sleepover.Lauren, Kieran, William and Belladonna is invited.No filming!The sleepover gets chaotic and out of hand.That's nothing new when Kym and Belladonna is involved.
Relationships: Belladona Davenport/Kieran White, Kieran White & William Hawkes, Kym Ladell & Lauren Sinclair, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Series: Frolicking and Chilling [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752121
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	To Sleep Under the Intoxication of Alcohol and Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This took too long for me to write  
> Sorry if this one isn't funny or anything...  
> Sorry for the OOC of Belladonna :<

"Sleepover?" Lauren said. "Yeah! We'll play various games like truth or dare and 'would you rather' and many more!" Kym grinned.

"Who will be joining?" Lauren eyed her best friend suspiciously. "Oh... Erm, I invited Will and...... Bella! Drag a friend or two along!" Kym cheerfully said. "Hmm... I think I do have someone in mind..." Lauren smiled.

* * *

_ On the night of the sleepover...... _

'Ding dong~'

"Lemme get it!!!" Kym yelled to Will and Belladonna.

She opens the door and saw Lauren with Kieran.

"HECK YEAH WE HAVE THE HOT COUPLE!" Kym fist-bumped the air as she yelled. "I regret coming here already," Lauren admitted. "I regret agreeing to this..." Kieran muttered.

"If I am going to suffer, I'm not suffering alone," Lauren smirked as Kym invited them in. "I hope you guys brought you comfy clothes and your nighties! Cuz we are playing games and talk until about one in the morning!" Kym grinned.

"Someone please remind me, why did I say yes?" William moaned. "Because you love her, Will." Belladonna grinned.

Belladonna's channel is about beauty like makeovers and skincare. Her top video was about how to apply makeup according to different complexions.

"Yep! Or not you wouldn't be here tonight! You should be proud because my parties were legendary during high school!" Kym boasted. "Kym, the reason your parties were legendary during high school is that you will smuggle alcohol into your parties," Lauren sighed.

"Pfft WHAT?" Belladonna spat out her liquor. "Yeah, Kym was chaotic in that sense. I guess she changed now." Kieran explained. "Yes, and now she can't get any more chaotic as she is now," Will said. "I can only hope."

That was a whisper from William if you were wondering.

"And that's where you're wrong, Will! I AM AS CHAOTIC AS EVERRRRRR!!!" Kym yelled. "REE-"

Will clasped his hand over his crazy girlfriend's mouth. "I am ashamed of your behaviour, raccoon. Please don't embarrass me in your own sleepover." Will whispered.

Kym nodded before she tore his hand away from her mouth. "Alright, you two newcomers. Go change into your comfy clothes now. Kieran, there's a toilet next to the kitchen. Ren, you've been to my house a million times to know where's my bedroom. Go change there." Kym said.

Will showed Kieran the toilet while Lauren went upstairs to Kym's room to change. When Kieran and Lauren finished changing into a set of much more comfortable clothes, everyone sat in a circle in one of the guest rooms. Kym dished out the snacks and started the games.

"Alright, guys! We shall start out with something fun! Let's play 20 questions!" Kym grinned.

Everyone was fine with it. 20 questions is a safe game for everyone after all. Kym decided to go first and was shot down by Will after 3 questions.

"I know the answer... Its watermelons." Will deadpanned. Kym's face went from smug to shock in 2.5 seconds. "HOW??!?!?!" Kym held her head as Will's expression held a smirk.

It was Kieran's turn. Everyone had a hard time guessing until Kym randomly said unicorns. Kieran had to admit and everyone erupted in laughter.

20 Questions soon turned into Questions Against Humanity and slowly edged towards something unexpected...

"Guys, do you want to go crazy?" Kym asked as they were playing Cards Against Humanity. "We're already half-drunk so why not?" Kieran laughed. "That's because I have a llama pinata waiting in one of the rooms," Kym replied.

"You have a WHAT?" Lauren sat up immediately. "A pinata," Kym repeated. "Since when you were that deaf?" "Hmph, real funny Kym." Lauren playfully punched her friend.

"You guys keep up those cards while I get that ridiculous looking llama." Kym got up. She came back with a large llama pinata. What Kym said about the llama being ridiculous was true, it was rainbow in colour with a pair of mismatched eyes. One was too big and the other was too small.

"Kym, where in the world did you get this monstrosity?" Will asked. "Walmarts, that's where I got this hideous thing when I was shopping for the sleepover." Kym tied the pinata before handing a wooden stick to everyone, blindfolded everyone and herself. They spun three times and started searching for the pinata.

"Where the Hell is it?" Belladonna accidentally hit William with her stick. "Ouch! Was that you Kym?" Will groaned. "Hell no Willame! I didn't even wave the damned stick! Why do you always accuse me of every wrong thing?" Kym argued.

"Because you seem like the person who does that sort of things," Will replied. "HUH? Excuse me but that's being prejudice!" Kym seethed. "That's because 90% of the trouble is caused by you!" Will retaliated.

"You... YOU COWARD! FIGHT ME!" despite being blindfolded, she managed to hit Will on the head. "Not again..." Will groaned, remembering the time Lauren filmed the two of them fighting in the parking lot of Denny's.

"I found the pinata!" Kieran called out and started whacking it. With everyone's attention focused on the pinata, it was mutilated within seconds. The contents poured out liquor chocolate and plastic bottles filled with more alcohol.

"Are you kidding me? More alcohol?" Lauren looked at Kym. "Sounds like a win to me," Belladonna grinned as she unwrapped the wrapper of the chocolate from the pinata. 

"Let's play truth or dare~" Belladonna suggested. "Hmm... Why not?" Lauren's face was a bit red from the alcohol. "That's the highlight of tonight! Truth or Dare!" Kym snacked on a bag of potato chips.

"I got the spinner," Kieran placed it in the middle of the circle. "We'll decide who goes first by rolling the dice. The one who got the highest number goes first."

William ended up scoring the highest, so he spun the spinner and the arrow landed on Lauren. "Truth or dare, Lauren?" Will asked.

"Hmmm, truth." Lauren smiled. "Tell us about your last date failure." Will grinned. Listening to Lauren's dating failure always never fails to have a good laugh.

"Hmmm, this date was a month ago... I was in a coffee shop with this guy called Evans. He was talking about something that bore the crap out of me so my mind wandered."

"He noticed I wasn't paying attention so he called me and asked if I was listening or not. Having my attention, he complimented my eyes being that cursed word, 'pensive', and you know how I damn hate listening to that word." Lauren explained.

Taking another sip of sherry, Lauren continued. "He continued, saying that I probably left a trail of heartbroken men. I told him I doubt it, saying that I focus on my work more than dating. Then this bastard started going off lying in front of my face saying how it's the same with him. He also added correcting a man about vaccines and whatnot. And I could tell it was a lie immediately."

"By the way, he said that all his parents cared was him getting married. But guess what? He's already married and he is cheating on her. At this time, I saw Kym passing by and telepathically sent her a signal for help." Lauren said.

"Ohhh that fella!" Kym exclaimed. "I signalled her the 'Your wish is my command' and proceeded to squish my face to the glass."

"Yeah, so I tried to escape but he yelled at me saying not to waste his time and grabbed my wrist. On reflex, I yanked his hand off and shot him down before joining Kym. And that's my last disaster date, folks. My turn now." Lauren spun the spinner.

It landed on Kieran. "Oh good. I got a good one for both truth and dare. So, what shall it be?" Lauren tucked a stray fringe on her face. "Dammit... Her messy hair looks so hot... She must be half-drunk..." Kieran silently thought.

"Go big or go home... I choose dare." Kieran grinned devilishly. "Hoh? Well, I dare you to try and tie a knot on a cherry stem with your mouth." Lauren giggled. "Hmm? That's an interesting one." Kieran accepted a cherry from Will.

He ate the cherry first, spitting out the stone of the fruit before popping the stem in. The group looked at Kieran struggling to tie a knot with his mouth. "I bet he can't do it, Ren." Kym snickered. "I bet 5 bucks he can do it." Lauren looked at Kieran.

"Let's see if this hot stuff knows his thing." Belladonna sipped her liquor. After a couple of seconds, Kieran managed to tie a knot. "DAMMIT!" Kym cursed as Lauren's palm was wide open, gesturing Kym to pay up.

"Kieran really knows his stuff eh?" Belladonna chuckled. "Bro, I never knew you could do that..." Will looked at Kieran in surprise. "I'm expected to know the rules of seduction and love, so I studied. These are the fruits of my labour." Kieran shrugged, eyeing Lauren.

Kieran got Belladonna and she picked Truth. "What's the sexiest thing when it comes to guys?" Kieran grinned as he took a swig of brandy. "You have to name three by the way." "Seriously? You sound like a high school girl, mind you." Belladonna rolled her eyes.

"I'm actually curious too. I want to see things in a female's perspective." Willaim admitted. "OI, you could've asked me!" Kym pouted. "Raccoon, you don't seem like a girl who likes sexy guys," William answered.

"Are you saying I don't look like a grown woman to you?" Kym shot him a dark look. "Sigh, it's more like you don't strike me as a woman who likes sexy guys..." William rubbed his temples.

"I feel like it's sexy when a man subconsciously runs their fingers through their hair, bonus points when their hair is wet or sweaty. Another thing is when they expose their forearms, ESPECIALLY when they're muscular. The last one is loosening their ties. Especially after a long day... Hnggg..." Belladonna's eyes went wispy before snapping back into reality by Kym shouting in her ear.

"EARTH TO HORNY BELLA! ARE YOU RECEIVING ME?" Kym yelled. "FUCK! MY EARS! KYM, YOU COULD'VE GOT ME DEAF!" Belladonna snarled before she spun the wheel.

It landed on Kym this time. "Alright. Truth or Dare?" Belladonna's eyes glittered. "Dare. I'm no coward." Kym said confidently. "Hmm? Is that so? Well then, I dare you to beg Will in not leaving you for another girl... like Lauren!" Belladonna grinned cruelly.

"That's public humiliation!" Kym gasped. "You way you are no coward... Will you back out like one? Or will you do it?" Belladonna asked. "Alas, my pride and dignity will be reduced to ashes, like the dying embers of a flame..." Kym dramatically said.

"Oh please Kym, your pride was withered away along with your dignity ever since the day you were born." William laughed. "I can't believe I have to do this... To this twit no less." Kym hissed. "Yeah, and that twit is your boyfriend." Will rolled his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Kym started her act. "William my lover for my broken heart's sake leave me not! You have been bewitched by that evil sorcerer and she intends to boil your heart in her concoction!" Kym pointed accusingly at Lauren.

"Ahhhh!! William! Master of my heart, the key to the lock of my soul! I beg you not to leave me in the darkness of my loneliness!" shedding fake tears, Kym crawled towards William.

By the way, if you're wondering how William is feeling as Kym is acting, he's questioning his sanity.

Kieran, Lauren and Belladonna were in tears, laughing at Kym's acting of a lady in distress.

"YOU SOUND LIKE LADY ARTHINGHAM BEGGING THE POLICE TO FIND HER BUTLER THAT DISAPPEARED 10 MINUTES AGO!" Lauren managed to squeak those words out. 

"Sweet William, you won't leave me, will you? How could you leave me for that cursed witch? After all the time we spent together?" Kym continued, shaking William.

"Alright, please Kym! Before you kill us all with your splendid act!" Kieran wheezed. "Lady Arthingham... Isn't she the character from the story called 'The Lunatic Lovers'?" Kym asked as she wiped her fake tears.

"Yeah, that story is written by Sephine Clowry," William said as he patted Kym's head. "Great job in that acting, you had me feeling quite the distressed damsel instead of you."

"You are welcome." Kym took a bow before sitting down and spinning the wheel. It pointed at William. "Oh goodie! Truth or dare Will?" Kym looked at her boyfriend.

"Truth. I'm don't want to do some weird-ass shit." William replied. "Riiight. Tell us then, what would you do if you are a female for a month?" Kym grinned.

Good Lord, both Belladonna and Kym radiate chaotic energy...

"Hmm, that's an interesting one... I would probably try some stuff that only girls get to try... like attending a girls night or something. I would like to know what girls do because guys nights are fun but super rowdy at times..." William wondered.

"Let me tell you this, we can have a girls night now!" Belladonna said. "How so, Bella? I didn't foresee this coming!" Kym asked. "You didn't, but I did! I got enough facial mask, cleanser, whatever you need! I have the 10 steps Korean skincare in my bag!" Belladonna chirped. She disappeared to get the necessary things.

"Yes! I live to see Will in a charcoal face mask lol." Kym snickered while Lauren just smiled. Bella came out with a bag. "We'll start with oil cleansers first. Here's a bottle and some cotton puffs. I'll do the boys, cuz they're stupid when it comes to beauty." Belladonna said.

"You two come here." Bella got out a bottle of oil cleanser, shook it and applied to a cotton puff before handing the damp puff to Will and another to Kieran.

"Wipe your face with it," Belladonna instructed. "Are you telling us to apply oil to our faces? Are you crazy?" William asked. "You fool. Oil cleansers help to draw out oil-based crap on your face." Belladonna's right eye twitched.

The pink-haired lady then told the guys and gals to wash their faces with a water-based cleanser, exfoliator and apply essence along with the serum.

"Now for the fun part, sheet masks!" Belladonna took out multiple sheets of face masks. "Bella, can we see Willame in a charcoal peel face mask?" Kym asked. "Errr... Sorry to disappoint but Will's face doesn't need a charcoal mask. He doesn't have blackheads." Belladonna passed a face mask to everyone. She did the routine too and applied a mask too.

"Is this what girls do every day?" Kieran grumbled. "Not all girls, but yes, I do this every day and night," Bella replied. "God, this is troublesome. All these products on your face just for a youthful complexion. Thank god I have good genes."

"My routine's simple. Cleanser, toner, serum and moisturizer." Kym contributed. "Same here," Lauren added. "But sometimes I treat myself to a full routine for luxury purposes."

While they waited for the mask's essence to be absorbed by their skin, they continued to play truth or dare. "So Kym... Truth or Dare?" William asked. "Dare. I accept any challenge!" Kym smiled.

"Alright, I dare you to let Kieran give you a hair makeover! I believe you have some hair spray in her bedroom." Will grinned, looking at Kym. "Yeah, I do! Wait... WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kym yelled.

"Ren, help a guy out, can you?" Kieran looked at his girlfriend. "Kym, I'm sorry for betraying you." Lauren sighed before going to Kym's bedroom. "All of you are traitors! I cannot trust any of you!" Kym howled hysterically as William pinned her down.

"Make her shut up Will." Kieran urged, wanting to know how his friend will make the struggling woman quiet. William managed to shut Kym up, but not according to his expectations.

Will convinced Kym to stuff marshmallows into her mouth and it was successful. How? He challenged Kym to do the chubby bunny challenge, and Kym accepted the challenge (not wanting to be a coward, obviously).

Lauren came back with a basket full of things that Kieran probably need, along with 5 bottles of hairspray. "Kym, what the hell were you planning to do with all these hairsprays?" Lauren had a bewildered look. Kym just shrugged, stuffing her mouth with more marshmallows.

Kieran took a pair of scissors and a comb and started combing Kym's hair. Kym stopped stuffing marshmallows because she can't stuff anymore. She sat down quietly and accepted her fate. 

After a few minutes, Kym's hair was completely changed. Kym's hair was in a shade of midnight black. Straight and level, Kym ended up looking like a kokeshi doll. In other words, she looked ridiculous.

Kym let out a strangled cry when she looked at her reflection. "I look like those creepy-ass Japanese dolls!" she blurted. "You look great, Kym!" William cackled. Kym looked at her boyfriend with retribution blazing in her eyes.

"I'll get you back somehow!" Kym swore silently. At this moment, the timer rang. It was time for the team to take their masks off and apply moisturizer. 

"Ah... Finally free from that thing!" Kieran sighed in happiness. "Excuse me, sir? That 'thing' cost a lot of money!" Belladonna deadpanned. "Yeah... And that thing was sponsored by some beauty company, am I right?" Kieran counterattacked. Bella smiled sheepishly, knowing that she's been cornered.

"Right, moving on!" Kym announced. She spun and it landed on Kieran. "Dare." Kieran looked straight at Kym. "RIGHT! You need to undress down to your underwear. Any clothes that you want to keep, you need to french kiss Lauren to do so." Kym smirked maliciously.

Lauren's face went red at what her best friend just said. "I can't believe you're doing this... Why did I ever meet you?" she whimpered as she covered her embarrassed face with her hands.

"Kym... I have to applaud you." Belladonna clapped her hands. "Why thank you, mademoiselle." Kym grinned as she took a shameless bow. Both of them radiate chaotic energy at this point.

"Kym, do I have to strip here?" Kieran asked her like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Why yes! I'm glad you asked!" Kym gasped. So Kieran took off his hoodie and his baggy pants.

"Whoa! Dude, you're ripped!" William complimented. "Kieran, are you sure you draw in your Youtube channel and not modelling?" Bella doubt. "I can assure you, I draw. The last time I did a video, I remember I drew an assassin holding a flower in the twilight." Kieran looked at Lauren's expression.

"Who does he think he is? Undressing in front of me, revealing your abs and all?" Lauren mentally ranted. "Hey, look at Lauren! Someone's jealous!" Kym teased.

"What do you mean by I'm jealous? We're all friends! I have nothing to be jealous of!" Lauren countered. "Uh huh~ Yeah, you're definitely jealous." Belladonna agreed.

"I am NOT jealous. I'm just embarrassed about what Kym just said!" Lauren tried to assure herself too. "Oh really sweetness? Then why were you looking so irritated when I was taking off my top?" Kieran teased her.

"ARGHHHH ALL OF YOU ARE THE MOST IRRITATING BUNCH I'VE EVER MET!" Lauren threw her hands up in defeat. "I KNEW IT!" Kym fist-bumped the air in triumph.

The game went on for a very long while. Kym was forced to talk about her first sex session by Belladonna. Belladonna had to admit that she'll sleep with Will if Kym wasn't his girlfriend, surprising everyone. They were quite sure that it will be Kieran.

Will had to breakdance for a minute and he did it surprisingly well. Lauren was dared to speak with a Chinese accent for 3 rounds, causing an uproar among the group.

William was dared by Belladonna to give Kym a hickey. The couple was quite embarrassed about the whole thing, making them a suitable target to tease.

Kym dared Belladonna to french kiss, Kieran. They did it for fun and Lauren knows there are no ill feelings toward Bella but couldn't help it but to be jealous. It ended with Lauren spooning Kieran at the back.

"Hands off my boyfriend." Lauren hissed. "Welp, guess who got possessive?" Belladonna laughed. "C'mon Lauren, you know it's just for fun." Kym poked her friend's cheek. Lauren eventually went back to her usual mood.

"I dare you to drink 12 shots of whiskey at once!" Kym yelled at Belladonna. And she did, causing her to get really drunk. "'Bella is drunk! Someone take a picture quick!" Kym yelled as Lauren took out her phone.

"I'm not drunk!" Belladonna croaked. "Yes, you are. Go take a break." Lauren helped Belladonna to the couch. "Right! Who's next!" Lauren chirped.

"I got you,  _ mon amour _ ." Kieran winked. "Shit. He's going to make me do something weird, right?" Lauren thought. "Truth. I ain't risking shit." Lauren answered.

"Hmm? Tell us then, do you prefer to be top or bottom?" Kieran chuckled as Kym's eyes widened to the size of plates. "Are you serious?" Lauren choked. "Mhmm," Kieran answered.

"I hate you," Lauren muttered. "What was that, love? Could you repeat that?" Kieran smirked wickedly. "Damn you for being so darn handsome." Lauren mentally cursed

"What if I don't want to answer?" Lauren asked. "If that's the case, I'll just make out with you right here." Kieran challenged. "No fucking way I'll be doing that... Dammit..." Lauren muttered the last part.

" ** I'm a top. ** " Lauren lied. "Whoaaa Lauren's a dom!" Kym squealed. "You're lying, mon amour. Come on... tell us which one is you... truthfully," Kieran purred.

"Did you know that sometimes I fucking hate you?" Lauren gritted her teeth and smiled. "Just say it dear. I'll be giving it to you anyway." Kieran smiled smugly.

"Oh what the fuck, I'm a bottom." Lauren swallowed her dignity. There was an awkward silence in the room for a few seconds before Lauren spun the spinner.

Each person was forced to either admit something embarrassing or do something embarrassing. The game went on until half-past twelve and the group decided to keep up.

After brushing their teeth, everyone went to their 'beds' respectively. Everyone slept in a camping bag and when the time they all hit the sack, it was already 1 in the morning.

* * *

The next day when they woke up, everyone decided to help Kym clean the mess they all made last night. "Thank *huff* you *puff* guys!" Kym was out of breath due to the amount of cleaning needed. 

"No problem Kym, thanks for the wild sleepover." Lauren hugged her friend. "That was one Hell of a sleepover/party. It was fun." Kieran grinned.

"Raccoon, next time, please don't do such crazy things next time." William pinched Kym's cheeks. "Hey! Stop it! Pinching my cheeks won't reduce the amount of craziness in my next party anyway. In fact, it'll only get even crazier!" Kym defied her boyfriend.

"Wasn't enough of wild stuff, but I will certainly make that happen next time! Thanks for the crazy night!" Belladonna smiled. "I'll make sure I'll see to that, Bella." Kym smiled mischievously.

And that concludes the 23rd sleepover party that Kym hosted in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos motivate me to write.  
> They are greatly appreciated! :>  
> Feel free to give them tho, I'm not forcing :>


End file.
